Slice of Life
by Ominae
Summary: Jake Rockwell enjoys an entire day in New York City alongside his friend and pet, Shadow outside of his Centurions duties.


Centurions: Slice of Life

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of The Centurions are under the copyright of Jack Kirby, Gil Kane, Ruby-Spears Productions and Sunrise.

Summary:

Jake Rockwell enjoys an entire day in New York City alongside his friend and pet, Shadow outside of his Centurions duties.

* * *

Somewhere in New York City, New York, United States

* * *

Jake Rockwell was walking down the sidewalk on the streets of New York, clad in his brown bomber jacket, dark blue shirt and green BDU pants. His Oakley SF boots-clad feet had walked on the gray sidewalk and the occasional _hidden _pavement, accompanied by an Alaskan Husky.

"Come on Shadow." Jake ran a hand on his brown hair as he placed his hands back on the front pockets of his jacket, feeling a slight breeze hit him.

Shadow merely barked in response, staying close to Jake. The two walked side by side until a woman with her child had passed by Jake and Shadow.

"Mommy!" A young girl called her mother, in her late 30s and had a red sweater, jeans and running shoes with short brown hair. "Look, it's a doggie."

"It's not a doggie, young lady." Jake chuckled at the girl's comments. "It's a husky." He kneeled down next to Shadow, who had seated on the sidewalk after Jake told him discreetly to sit down.

"Mom," The girl asked her mom, scratching her brown hair. "what's a husky?"

"You want to pet it?" Jake rubbed Shadow's head.

"Is he..." The brown-haired woman asked.

Jake shook his head. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't bite."

"Really?" The little girl asked Jake.

"Yep." Jake flashed a grin to her. "I trained him so he's a bit domesticated." He then faced Shadow. "Come on boy. Shake hands with her."

Shadow obeyed Jake's command and raised his right paw.

"Wow." The girl giggled, shaking hands with Shadow's right paw in delight.

"See? He's not so bad." Jake told the girl, who patted Shadow's head for following his command.

"Thank you so much." The woman thanked Jake. "My daughter's been down a bit lately."

"It's really nothing." Jake didn't take the woman's thanks so highly. "I like to help once in a while."

"Come on, dear." The woman told her daughter. "And say goodbye to the nice man."

"Bye." The girl told Jake.

"What's your name?" Jake asked the girl.

"Melissa." Jake hugged the girl once she told him her name.

"I'm Jake." The Texan reciprocated the hug from Melissa.

"Goodbye, Jake." Melissa bade Jake goodbye.

"Goodbye, Shadow." The girl hugged Shadow, who replied with a bark before she left with her mother for good.

"Bye, Melissa!" Jake waved goodbye to Melissa, seeing Shadow a bit sad. "What's the matter Shadow?"

"You already miss them?" The ex-US Army soldier asked his husky friend. Shadow only whined in response.

"Ha ha." Jake chuckled. "Come on boy. I'm sure we won't see the last of them again anytime soon."

Shadow barked again, following next to Jake as he walked off again towards the direction of central Times Square.

THE END

PS - A first Centurions fic for fanfiction dot net. Hopefully, I did okay with the interactions of Jake and Shadow. Please do let me know how I did if ever, thanks. Hopefully, I can influence other upcoming and current writers to do more Centurions. These guys rocked the 1980s and 90s!

I'm not sure if I can do another fanfic based on Centurions. Probably not right now since I'm mostly in the Anime category, especially on Gundam 00 and I still haven't budged from finishing my Code Geass AU fic yet. Such a bummer. I wonder if someone's planning to do a GITS: SAC series/Centurions crossover story someday? XP

To those who are reading it, I also had requested for the inclusion of the Harvey Birdman and Team Galaxy. As of upload, they are already approved and are available in the Cartoons category. Hope this helps. It may be a bit short, so pardon me on that.

I'll probably head back to Gundam 00 soon to do my Graham story, based on the deaths of Daryl and Howard after the fiasco between the UN Army and the Ptolemaios.


End file.
